


Plastic Figurines

by alicemonsoon



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicemonsoon/pseuds/alicemonsoon





	1. Production Details

### Cast in order of appearance

    * ROSE Vanessa Schofield
    * MICHAEL Jamie Samuel
  * Director Adam Quayle
  * Designer Katie Scott
  * Associate Producer Amy Fisher
  * Lighting Designer Richard Owen
  * Composer Chris Hope
  * Sound Designer Chris James
  * Casting Peter Hunt
  * Production Manager Richard Owen
  * Stage Manager Rhodora Taft

This production of __Plastic Figurines__ ran at the New Diorama Theatre in London from 27 September to 22 October 2016.

__Plastic Figurines__ received its world premiere in a production by Box Of Tricks Theatre Company, which premiered at Liverpool Playhouse Studio on 8 April 2015 before embarking on a national tour with the following cast:

  * ROSE Remmie Milner
  * MICHAEL Jamie Samuel


	2. Dedication

**Plastic Figurines**

_For Joey_


	3. Cast

ROSE twenty-five, Independent. Strong, but would love someone to scoop her up and look after her.  
MICHAEL seventeen–eighteen. On the autistic spectrum. Stubborn. Doesn't want anything to hold him back and so gets easily frustrated.


	4. Notes

### Notes

The play is fluid and each part runs into the next.

The book is _Oh the Places You'll Go_ by Dr Seuss.

/ means an interruption and/or overlap.

– is an active silence.

Words in brackets are not spoken.


	5. Waiting Room

### Waiting Room

Present day.

A muddled recording of the hospital; doctors and nurses shouting, talking, sound of machines, etc.

Rose finds herself sat in the waiting room. In this time it is a montage of her going crazy in that confined space; she leans out of the window, she flicks through magazines and then rips them apart. She takes an envelope from her pocket, she looks at it, considers what to do and then stuffs it back in her pocket.

She calms and gently cries. This is her time and she doesn't speak; this is punctuated with sounds of the hospital throughout.


End file.
